He Said, She Said
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: One shots. Any pairing. I take requests.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These are just some one-shots I write when I have writer's block.

Pairing: Wally/Artemis

Rating: Low T for making out

Summary: Well, Robin hadn't expected _this_ to happen when he came in today.

* * *

><p>Robin watched the scene before him with varying levels of interest.<p>

"Get outta my face!" Artemis yelled as she pushed Wally down on the sofa.

Wally jumped back up. "What was that for?"

"For being obnoxious."

"You're obnoxious all of the time, and you don't see me pushing you!"

"You wouldn't dare push me."

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" To prove his point, Wally reached out and gently pushed Artemis.

Artemis lunged. Wally tried to jump out of the way, but Artemis' elbow caught him on the side of the head. He stumbled and fell backwards.

"Hey!"

Artemis smirked. "Hey."

Wally jumped up again, about to come at her. Artemis backed up.

"What are you doing?"

Wally had an evil grin on his face. "Retaliation. An eye for an eye…"

"You can't hit me!"

"Why not?"

"I'm a girl!"

"No, you're not!"

Robin decided he'd better step in before his friend got into more trouble.

"Uh, Wally," Robin began.

Both teens ignored him, still fighting. He didn't have time for this. "You two knock it off!" Robin shouted as he pushed Artemis, who was closer.

Artemis, surprised by Robin's actions, stumbled forward in Wally's direction.

Wally had been watching Robin, and didn't notice Artemis falling towards him.

The two collided, their faces inches from each other's.

And then gravity took over.

Robin watched in slight horror and amusement as their lips met. He expected them to jump apart immediately.

Boy, was he wrong.

Wally's arms reached around Artemis' waist, pulling her to him. Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally's neck.

She never thought kissing could feel this good.

Wally ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of its ponytail. The accidental kiss had caught him totally off guard. He hadn't expected his body to react this way, not to her.

Artemis was kissing him fiercely. He returned the kiss just as eagerly.

* * *

><p>Robin walked out of the room, confused.<p>

"Hey, Robin, have you seen Wally or Artemis?" Superboy was walking down the hall towards him.

Robin shook his head. "Come on, let's just go to the beach."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not very good at kissing scenes. Sorry.

I take requests.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

A/N: SuperMartian.

'Nuff said.

Rating: T for *barely any* kissing. And implied violence

God, I suck at kissing scenes.

* * *

><p>The first time, he ignored it.<p>

Conner woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying.

However, he didn't know what to do.

So he ignored it.

* * *

><p>The second time, he investigated.<p>

When Conner woke up and heard the crying, he got out of bed. Not really knowing what he was going to do, he walked down the hall until he reached Megan's room.

And then, he panicked.

He stood outside her door, waiting, hoping she wouldn't notice him. He should leave, go back to his room, pretend he never heard her. But he stayed outside her room.

Eventually, her crying died down, and he heard her breathing slow. She was asleep. He eased the door open. In the dim light, he could see her curled up in the bed. Slowly, he reached down, brushing his fingers against her cheek. It was wet.

He left.

* * *

><p>The third time, he worked up the nerve to see what was wrong.<p>

This time, when Conner awoke to the sound of Megan's sobs, he got up and went straight to her room.

He opened the door softly.

"Megan?"

She didn't show that she heard him.

He sat down next to her on the bed. She still sobbed.

He reached towards her, pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest.

Not knowing what else to do, he stroked her hair, waiting for her to calm down.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

And, after lying down next to her, so did he.

* * *

><p>The fourth time, he asked.<p>

Conner woke up. There was the crying, _Megan's _crying. Like the night before, he went to her room, held her, waited for her to stop.

When she calmed down enough to talk, he asked.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed, quiet for a moment.

"It's… it's nothing."

"If it's nothing, why have you been crying?"

She sighed again. "Nightmares."

"Nightmares? Like what?"

"Back home, the war…"

"War? On Mars?"

"Yeah."

"You… What happened?"

"I fought. I lived. Others… didn't." Megan started crying again.

Conner was silent, stroking her hair again.

And then, they slept.

* * *

><p>The fifth time, it happened.<p>

Conner had woken up, heard Megan, comforted her, and she had fallen asleep.

He lay on his side, watching her. She was so peaceful, with her eyes closed, face a calm mask, unaltered by nightmares. Ever since he started coming to comfort her, she would sleep peacefully with him by her side.

She turned her head, causing a few strands of hair to fall across her face. He lightly brushed them aside, leaving his hand to rest against her cheek.

He moved closer, pushing himself towards her, his face right above hers.

Lightly, carefully, he pressed his lips to hers.

When they touched, he felt everything else dissipate. There was nothing but her.

He felt her stir, and pulled away quickly.

A moment passed. Then, "Conner?"

He was silent.

Megan sat up. She could just barely make out the clone's features.

"Conner, what-"

Conner reached up and touched her cheek again. Megan fell silent.

There was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't. Not with words.

So he pulled her to him, slowly falling back against the mattress, Megan resting on his chest. Their faces were inches apart.

Conner needed her to know what he wanted to say, how he felt.

He pulled her head down, telling her by pressing his lips to hers.

After the initial shock, she returned the kiss.

The two of them remained like that until they grew tired.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

That was how the rest of the team found them the next day.

* * *

><p>AN: This was so hard to type, considering I'm typing in the darkness of my bedroom at eleven.

I really should sleep at some point.

Did you like it?


	3. Chapter 3: Too Much Fun

A/N: I am assuming none of you read "A Dream", which explains my absence/negligence to write.

Basically, I just got back from camp, and, on top of that, am suffering from an EXTREME case of writer's block.

"Separate Ways" has gone on indefinite hiatus, for lack of proper plot/character development.

Sorry.

Anyway, as for this chapter, I take the requests chronologically, so it's iLuVmYeViLpSyChOs's turn.

They requested three, and gave me a choice.

Those requests were:

Roy/OC

Robin/Batgirl

Roy/Cheshire.

I denied Roy/OC because, frankly, I hate OCs. Nothing against writers using OCs, but I hate it when a story uses an OC as a main character. It kinda bugs me.

I denied Robin/Batgirl because I don't know too much about Batgirl's character.

So, by process of elimination, I am writing Roy/Cheshire.

Here goes.

* * *

><p>Too Much Fun<p>

* * *

><p>She didn't make a sound, yet he knew she was there.<p>

Maybe it was all of the time they had spent playing cat-and-mouse, or maybe it was simply instinct, but he found that he had developed a sense, a kind of radar, that let him know when she was near.

She enjoyed sneaking up on him; taking the risk gave her a sense of adrenaline. But, as their meetings became more frequent, his senses became stronger, more fine-tuned to her movements. And, for some reason, that made her want to risk more.

So, if she thought about it, it was her own fault that she was in this… predicament.

And that's exactly what she thought as she found herself backed up against a wall, staring at the gleaming tip of his arrow. She had no mask on, that had been knocked off as she had tried to turn away from him.

The arrow shone in the moonlight that seeped through the cracks in the ceiling of the old, collapsing building.

She lifted her eyes from the tip, raising them to meet his. Or, at least what she could see of his eyes, outlined by his mask.

A slow smile played across her lips. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't turn her in. She could sense it, he enjoyed their game almost as much as she did, even though he didn't show it.

She told him this.

He rolled his eyes, or she thought he did. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm turning you in."

"Then why haven't you?"

His confident stance faltered; his arrow lowering a few inches. In a moment, though, it was back. Though not quite as fast as it should have returned.

She laughed, a soft, confident sound. "Face it. I'm right. You wouldn't ruin our little game."

He narrowed his eyes. "And I'm supposed to trust that you wouldn't ruin it either?"

She took a step forward, off the wall. His grip on the arrow slackened, and she pushed it aside enough to move forward more. "Yes."

Roy glared down at Cheshire. "So I'm just supposed to believe you won't get together with your friends and kill me the first chance you get?"

"Of course. Besides, I already told you," she took another step forward, her head level with his chest. She looked up into his face, standing on her toes to even it out a little better. "_I'm having way too much fun"_

She pushed up on her toes, her lips reaching his. To his surprise, he didn't back away. His mind was screaming at him, telling him how dangerous this was, but his body didn't listen. With his mind no longer in control, it seemed, his body eagerly returned the kiss. However, after a moment, she pulled away, smiling that smug smile of hers. She picked up her mask and disappeared into the shadows.

Roy found that he was slightly disappointed, but the feeling didn't last long.

_She'll be back._ He knew this for a fact._ She won't stay away. We're having too much fun._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there you have it. I feel like this turned out fairly well.

NOTE TO THE READERS: I will try to update more regularly, especially this story. However, there is a request on my list that I _might_ skip. I won't tell you which one, because I might actually write it. It's just that I'm new to fanfiction, and some things are still out of my comfort zone. Also, if you request something that's already been done, new pairing requests are rated over yours. Just sayin'.

Also, guess what? I'm up late typing. AGAIN. I usually try to type chapters all of the way in one go.

It sucks sometimes.

What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Bonding Time

A/N: Alright!

New Rules of Requesting!

Rule #1: Only ONE ride per customer. If you request multiple pairings, I will simply take my pick of your list. Otherwise, I'm just going to get backed up. It's not easy, writing these at eleven at night.

Rule #2: No un-requests. If someone wants a pairing, they will get it. No matter what someone else thinks.

So, yeah, that's about it.

It's good that the next request in my lineup is Roy/Artemis, because I have gotten SIX requests. That's one-third of my reviews!

So, here we go.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no. What is <em>she<em> doing here?" Roy was furious. He had thought Ollie was inviting him over for some bonding, the one-on-one time they used to have. But that wasn't the case, he realized as he glared at the _other_ blonde archer.

"Roy, come on. I told you I wanted you to come over for some bonding time." Ollie tried. He was already losing this battle.

"Yes, but obviously, you didn't mention it was with _her_." Roy spat.

"You think _I'm _happy with this, either? I thought Ollie was inviting me over to practice archery!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, great. So now you're inviting her over for practice? Funny, I wasn't aware there would be a shoot-off today. Or maybe it's because I'm no longer your protégé? Now that she's here, I'm just thrown out of the picture!"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't _left_, you would still be invited! God knows I-"

"Enough!" Ollie interrupted.

The silence that followed was suffocating, everyone trying to get their wits about them. Ollie continued;

"Come on, the two of you_ need _this. Try. Get to know each other."

"I _already_ know her." Roy said darkly.

Ollie either didn't get the hint, or didn't want to. Dinah appeared at the door, motioning for Ollie to leave. She shot an apologetic look at both teens.

Ollie grabbed his coat off of the hook. "Now, we'll be gone for a few hours. You two will stay here, and please, don't kill each other."

The couple quickly left, leaving Roy and Artemis alone in Ollie's apartment.

Roy settled on the sofa opposite Artemis. The two glared at each other.

They sat like that for five minutes, neither speaking. Roy got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. He started to go back into the other room, then thought, before grabbing a second drink for Artemis.

He reentered the room and handed the drink to Artemis. She mumbled a small "Thanks."

Another ten minutes went by. They were trying to avoid talking to each other, but the awkward silence was uncomfortable.

"What's your favorite color?"

Roy looked up. "What?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Ollie said we should get to know each other. So, I am. What. Is. Your. Favorite. Color?" she enunciated each word, speaking slowly as if he didn't understand English.

For some reason, this brought a smile to Roy's face. "Red. Duh."

* * *

><p>In the next hours, they covered everything. They talked colors, music, movies, games, books, TV, daily life, school, sports, family, and adventures. Somewhere between games and books, they moved to the kitchen to make dinner. When they sat back down, talking about TV, Roy sat next to Artemis. By the time they hit sports, they had gone through dinner and desert.<p>

Family talk didn't last long, but they both had their fair share of adventures.

"So, by the time they get there, I'm still scrambling around, Ollie's freaked, and they almost have to sedate us. And then there was that poor woman…"**[1]**

Artemis busted up laughing at Roy's story. "That probably beats my top stories." She said, holding her stomach. Roy blushed as her laughter caused her to lean into him, but she didn't notice.

They settled into a much more comfortable silence, attention drawn to the TV.

When the program went on commercial, Roy decided to strike up another conversation. "So, what about your friends? Your school friends, I mean."

Artemis shrugged. "They're cool. Not really the popular crowd, but I fit in with them, you know?"

Roy knew exactly what she meant.

He felt his stomach clench as he fought to get his next words out. "And… what about a boyfriend?"

Artemis looked up at him. "Do I have one? No?" The last part was meant as a statement, but her nerves made the word come out as a question.

"None? Really?" Roy asked.

"No. No boyfriend. Why do you ask?"

Roy grinned. "Just making sure."

"Making sure of what?"

"Making sure I'm not messing with anyone by doing this." He put his hands on either side of Artemis's face and brought her lips to his.

Artemis was shocked. Her instincts told her to back away. She couldn't. This felt too _good_.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. One of his hands slid to her waist, holding her tight.

Time seemed to hold still and speed up, all at the same time, and the two felt the need to break for air too soon.

Artemis, panting, watched Roy. She had never felt anything so intense and passionate.

She sighed, then remembered something.

"What did my having or not having a boyfriend have to do with you kissing me?"

Roy, also panting, shrugged. "Wanted to make sure it was okay."

Artemis snapped to attention. "Okay with who?" she paused. "Oh, no. You just assumed that since I didn't have a boyfriend, it was okay to kiss me? What if I had a problem with it? Then what, huh?"

Roy was incredulous. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it!"

"But what if I did?"

"You didn't!"

"What. If. I. Did?"

* * *

><p>Ollie didn't need to see them to know they were fighting. He could hear it through the door. He sighed.<p>

"I honestly thought that would work."

Dinah patted his shoulder. "Come on. Leave them alone a while longer." She gave him a knowing smile.

"Who knows? They might surprise you."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I think I'm getting better at kissing scenes. Maybe.

This one took so long to write! I actually wrote the original through twice, then deleted it both times, because I thought it was too similar to my Roy/Cheshire.

And it was.

I had them on a crime hunt, in a dark alley, etc.

So I decided to put them in their civvies in a less violent situation.

**[1]** You will hear more about that in the second chapter of "Bonding", which is in the final stages. Okay, that's bull. I've barely written any of it. But, if it's not up tomorrow night, it will be the next night.

Reviews, like Dr. Pepper, give me the strength to write these late at night.


	5. Chapter 5: Tomorrow

A/N: I'm back!

It's been a busy week.

Anyway, I figure I should let you guys get to know me.

Or maybe you don't care.

So, in every chapter and every story, I will include a little "blurb", assuming that's a word, and Microsoft Office claims it is, about my life.

You can read these, or you don't have to.

I went to the pool today. It was cloudy out, so I didn't put on sunscreen.

I got positively _fried_.

Lesson learned.

Okay, blurb over!

Oh! One more thing.

I have amended my rules.

Rule #1: Only ONE ride per customer. If you request multiple pairings, I will simply take my pick of your list. Otherwise, I'm just going to get backed up. It's not easy, writing these at eleven at night.

Rule #2: No un-requests. If someone wants a pairing, they will get it. No matter what someone else thinks.

Rule #3: The exception to Rule #2: I AM AUTHOR. MY WORD IS LAW. Therefore, I have the power to veto any requests.

Essentially, this means crack. Honestly, I'm not comfortable with crack yet, writing it, I mean, and so if you want a crack!fic, please kindly take your request somewhere else.

I apologize to whomever this may inconvenience. If you feel you have been inconvenienced, please let me know and I will send you a picture of a cupcake of your choice of color.

This chapter is Dick/Wally.

The plot of this chapter is not entirely mine.

This is kind of like a songfic, minus all of the lyrics.

If you want to know the song that goes with this fic, look up "Tomorrow", by Chris Young.

It's a country song.

Other information about this fic!

Kind of a AU-ish.

Just because Dick's not living in Wayne Manor, but in his own house.

So kind of a Future!fic, since he owns a house.

That's about it.

Now for the story!

* * *

><p>Wally stood at the door, staring out the window. His car was parked in the driveway, waiting for him to take his leave.<p>

This time, he would.

He wasn't going to give in like every time before.

He placed a hand on the doorknob, turned it, and then stopped,

He couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>Dick sat on the bed upstairs. He could see the driveway through his bedroom window, but that wasn't where his gaze was directed.<p>

Watching Wally leave would be too difficult.

* * *

><p>Wally couldn't do it. Not now.<p>

He had never told himself to savor the moments. All of the time they had spent together, a sense of perfection that seemed like it would stretch on forever, all of that was a memory now.

He never thought it would be over so soon.

Dick and he had stuck together through thick and thin. Whenever they had those days, the ones where nothing ever felt right with them, they tried their hardest to fight through it.

No matter how much Wally's mind told him it wouldn't work.

But Wally never thought it would actually end.

The last time they had spent together, the last good time, Wally hadn't been thinking that this might be their last.

He needed one more night. Just one.

So he dropped his bag and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Dick started when he heard the door open. Before he knew what was happening, he felt familiar arms wrap around him. The arms were solid, sure. They felt like they would never let go.<p>

Dick sighed and let himself sink into his embrace.

* * *

><p>Wally held Dick like the world was going to end, but everything would be alright if they stayed in each other's arms.<p>

And, in a way, that was true.

* * *

><p>Dick turned to better look at Wally. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, pulled his head down, and placed a soft kiss on the speedster's lips.<p>

* * *

><p>As Dick kissed him, Wally wanted to never let this end. However, he knew that their being together would only hurt them both. He promised himself that tomorrow, things would be different.<p>

Tomorrow, Wally would leave.

He couldn't let himself be stopped, by Dick or himself.

He couldn't give in again. It was for the good of both of them.

Yes. Tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Dick knew that they would both regret this. It was only making it harder for them.<p>

They weren't good together. In the end, everything they tried was for nothing.

But that was something to think about tomorrow.

They still had tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know.

But I liked it.

What about you guys?


	6. Chapter 6

My Faithful Readers;

I have failed you. Please do not spam me with hate mail.

You see, exams are coming up. I have two weeks of classes before the last week of school, which will be non-stop exams. And I need to study. A lot.

That is why I have updated _every story_ that I'm planning on continuing with this same message.

On the other hand, I'll probably publish a few one-shots, as stress relievers.

Keep in mind, I'll probably update two chapters for each story, so be sure you're caught up.

Feel free to PM me with any questions, or if you just want to ask about how things are coming along.

See you in three weeks! Or so…


End file.
